


Tankedtale One-Shot Requests

by highlandcoo



Series: Tankedtale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Ship It, Interspecies Romance, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, One Big Happy Family, One Night Stands, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlandcoo/pseuds/highlandcoo
Summary: Please request your merfolk ships and scenarios down below! I'll do fluff to lemons, to family life with little egglings or calves everywhere.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Tankedtale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997545
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	1. Request Here!

Hello, please request here! I'm very indecisive, so you can choose whatever ship you want. The only thing I will not do, is human on merfolk action. Nope, nasty. Sorry! So therefore any ships involving OG Sans are automatically not allowed. Extreme violence that goes past biting and anything Killer could do with his teeth, is banned. That's why I stopped the main story so no thanks! Also, shark mating will be a little bit violent, especially with two males. So if you don't like the sound of that, request that they try and be gentle with each other. 

So here are some guidelines or rules! 

1: Any gender is a-okay! If want male Ink and Error messing about, that's cool. But if you want female Error and make Ink, or vice versa that's cool too. So anyone can be whatever gender you want! The only thing that isn't going too happen in this, is male pregnancy. We sadly have no seahorses in this book, so sorry! You can request for your ship characters to be turned into sea horses, but I won't do it all the time. Sorry.

2: No incest, please please. I'm wanting to do cute sibling moments in this. Like Nightmare and Dream before the corruption. Horror and his brother's relationship before he ate him. That kind of stuff, but absolutely no NSFW for siblings. 

3: OCs are acceptable in the form of ship children. If you want Cross to give Dream more than ten egglings, you can give me names and appearances for all those kiddies if you want. Just nothing over twenty please 😂.

4: Be nice to each other and me! Please try and be patient if I don't understand your request, or if I'm taking a while to write it. And this work could easily go on hiatus, so just please be respectful. And most of all, do not ridicule someone for what they ship! Just because you don't like Nightkiller, that doesn't mean I won't write it. So be nice, and if I see you trying to force your opinion on someone else, or general harassment; I will delete your comments and stop your request. Thank you.

5: Anything is fine with me. Fluff, lime, lemon or just domestic family life is more than cool for me. Just request anything, and I'll let you know what I can do!

Thank you for supporting me enough, to encourage me to make this! 😍😁🐠🐬🐟


	2. Freckled Skin (Reaper/Ink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON! 🍋   
> Requested by Athena_Pain! Thank you for your request. I hope you like this. 😊
> 
> Reaper and Ink decided to become mates, three summers ago. The ceremony was beautiful, but small. Despite how much they enjoy the other's company, and how much pure, uncontrollable love Reaper felt for his little dolphin. There were things they both couldn't stand about an interspecies relationship. 
> 
> But with the Starlet Moons in full swing; Ink is desperately trying to find something to make her mate really enjoy the festival of fertility. And with Dream; goddess of positive feelings; their reef was very popular. So all she needs to do, is find something that'll make her stand out from all the others.

Ink sighed in frustration, as she got her hand caught in another patch of rustle kelp. Freeing herself from it's evil clutches, she swam around to try and find something else the two-leggeds had left for her. She didn't need anymore of it, since their sibling that resembled more of a egg casing; was already covering her small chest. Searching through the vast amounts of rustling items was annoying, more than that. It would get caught around her tail, arms and even throat if she wasn't careful. But this was for Reaper and their bond had been challenged recently.  
It had started with small things, like Ink wanting to go out hunting with him. But then was cooly reminded that he was a filter feeder. When she'd get too close to his gills, for comfort. Whenever he'd refuse to go up north with her, on one of her royal messenger outings. The list went on.  
But what really got him down; was when she didn't know he was in heat. She didn't have heats, but let him know when she had a particularly painful time ovulating. He was always there to comfort her, by holding her in his wing like arms. Whilst he gently rocked in and out of her, to satisfy her body's needs.

But his heats were so foreign and unusual for her. And what really upset Reaper; was that Ink couldn't smell. Her species having given up that sense for echolocation. And it made for awkward conversations, of him trying to describe his musk to her. Which was like describing colours to someone who can't see. She was completely clueless. And at first; Ink had no idea what the big deal was. Her best friends; Dream and Blue were fish who would have heats twice every year. They'd complain about it, saying it was a nightmare to deal with when they didn't want to mate. And especially, since sharks loved to scour the drop off zone of their beautiful reef.

But Ink had finally shut her mouth about her friend's experiences; when Reaper explained that he was making that smell just for her. And only her. It made her special. Like she really mattered. So she figured she had to make him special in a way that worked for both of them. Being the god of death; he was very busy ray. Constantly back and forth in his territories, to send the dead forward into the afterlife. It was a horrible, grim job. And despite having a laid back and calm personality, he hates his job. Ink was one of the first to see through his charade, since she had kept one up most of her life. But it was when she told him very firmly, to just be himself around her; that they fell in love. Both of them showing their true personalities. Reaper was humorous, nice and passionate. Whilst Ink truly was the old him, without acting, Dream's aura, and pufferfish venom. Dark, blank, cold and absolutely insane. But they helped ground each other, and that healed Reaper's fragile soul and mind. It was still broken, but only slightly. And he always told her, how eternally grateful he was for her, and her patience. Even if it all was false, he didn't care. He told her that he loved her for her true self. And that made Ink feel warm and content, for the first time in a long while. She just had to made it up to him, after all he's done for her. 

So Ink figured he needed her to help him relax. Get him interested in something other than his duties. Distract him, to be precise. He always said that he hated seeing her cover herself, with the rustle kelp. So she decided to find something completely different. Dream used kelp that had beautiful shells and coral braided and threaded through them, but that kind of dress was for royals or gods only. Although Ink was the goddess of creation, she was more like a protector. Well, she took that role on herself. She didn't like to flatter herself, by acting like she was on the same level as Dream and especially Reaper.

"Ugh, why didn't I just ask Dream?" She asked herself with a loud huff, letting her short patience get the better of her, as she slammed her tail against the swarm of rustlers. They made their usual, disgusting sound, but didn't get stunned or killed like any other creature their size. It just puzzled Ink, how it was just dead. Nothing living off or in it. The only thing it was good for, was keeping away suckers.  
But then she frowned, as something dark emerged through the crinkly white. Upon closer inspection, it looked red. Having a transparent look to it. The sunset's warm colours causing it to shimmer like an angel fish. She grinned brightly, showing off her cone shaped teeth, as she eagerly grabbed it. Not even bothering to inspect it first. Just so, so happy that she had found something so pretty. She couldn't contain her excitement, as she beat her tail quickly through the water. Quickly approaching the surface water, and breaching up, up, up out of the waves.

All she could see in front of her, was the beautiful sun spreading it's orange and yellow rays across the sky. Streaked across, in patterns similar to her own black strokes. With the ocean seeming so tiny below her; and little specks of islands surrounding her in the distance; she felt like she was literally on top of the world. She let out a loud whoop, as gravity brought her crashing back down into the tropical waters of her home. Giggling as she tumbled about, and caught her breath back. Needing to come up for another one, just because of ow excited she was!

Ink then shot back under the water, speeding towards home. Her tail beating through the beautiful waters at what looked like a painful pace. But she felt nothing, but freedom and ecstasy. Her muscles were built for a fast and furious life, so never caused her strain. Apart if she had been stupid, and not rested on a very long journey up north. But Reaper was always waiting for at home, with a knowing smirk. And his eager hands ready to give her peduncle a good old massage. She hummed contentedly at the thought, especially as she crossed the 'dangerous' drop off zone, and into the lively and colourful reef. Ignoring all the males preparing lovely shell patterns for their mates, as she sped past them. She had already drawn a beautiful picture for him, and now she had to get herself ready.

She swum up to the surface, gasping for a breath of fresh air. Before diving back down into the princesses huge brain coral abode. Seeing that Blue had just finished doing her friend's blond hair. Having decorated it, with shells and her beautiful coral tiara. 

"Ink! Where were you?" Dream asked her friend with a warm, but slightly nervous smile. She was simply worried about the festival. She always was, since there was so much pressure on her to make sure that everyone got pregnant. And that those babies would live on to a ripe old age. She didn't want to think of the consequences of if something went wrong. But spending time with Ink and Blue, who didn't want to get pregnant; was refreshing and relaxing for a change. 

"I was finding this!" Ink announced with a grin, showing them both the red human dress proudly. Like a calf would show their mother, the first fish they caught. But their reactions weren't ones that Ink was expecting. They immediately shoved questions at her. Looking worried, and even a little angry. 

"Where did you get that?!" Asked Blue, her hands tensing up as she groomed Dream's stressing scales.  
"You didn't go near them, did you?" Was Dream's terrified question, holding Ink close. Loving this stupid little dolphin like a sister. And she'd hate for something to happen to her, especially since the two-leggeds had already done so much to her. Her eyes suddenly noticing every single deep, healed scar from her accident as a calf. 

And they both calmed down when Ink shook her head quickly. "Calm down! I found it amongst the rustle kelp patch, not too far from the drop off." She explained, watching both their postures and hands relax immediately. Feeling Dream's grip on her head loosen, as she let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank the stars, I get so scared when you go out on your own." Dream told her softly, pressing their foreheads together and nuzzling her gently. "I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered, then giggled as Ink squirmed free. Feeling quite antsy about making everything perfect for Reaper. Including herself.

"Yes, yes, you love me. I love you too..!" The striped mermaid rushed with her words, reaching behind herself, and undoing the plastic bag tied at her back. Removing it quickly, without a care in the world. And getting a shocked squeal from Blue. Who, despite being a cleaner fish, wasn't a huge fan of nudity. But Ink just rolled her eyes, pulling her head through her gift for Reaper. She faced her friends, giving them a little turn.  
"So...how do I look?" She asked with a hopeful grin, hoping it didn't look stupid because of her dorsal fin. 

But she did not look stupid at all, actually looking incredibly attractive. The see through material was a deep, inviting shade of red. Tiny straps being the only thing keeping the very revealing outfit on her, and those were attached to the line of white fluff, that had a red ribbon on it. The red, see through fabric barely covering her sucklings at all. And the fabric had a cut, that allowed the back to bunch up on her dorsal frame. Whilst the open front managed to highlight her paintbrush-like stripes, in the middle of her muscular pale stomach, that pretty much pointed to her genital slit. 

Blue was about to say something about what it was pointing to, but Dream shut her up. "You look wonderful. Just change back, otherwise you'll have boys following you back home." She giggled, straightening up the ribbon on her friend's chest. "Reaper will not be able to contain himself." She teased, which got Ink grinning widely, as she began to change back into her rustle kelp. 

"That's what I want. I want him to quit thinking about anything other than us." Ink announced happily, stuffing the tiny coverer into her egg casing purse. Then she grinned excitedly at both her friends, practically shaking as the sea finally became dark. Being lit up by the full moon. The ceremony was starting. "I have to go!" She screeched happily, quickly darting out, before Blue could get her claws on her dead skin and long hair. Leaving her two friends, and the reef, as she headed out into deeper waters.  
That being her and Reaper's favourite depth of water, deep, but not too deep that they can't see the sea bed. They resided in shallower waters, where Ink had already created a nest for them to mate on. She had travelled the world, and was simply fascinated by the pufferfish that would create rings in the sand, and frame the mating spot with pebbles. So she copied, despite the fact neither her or Reaper's species did anything close to those traditions.

And he was already there, smiling down at the seashells framing Ink's love nest. Seeing that had drawn in the sand with two of her fingers. A image of huge bird with wings. So it looked like they'd be laying on his spread wings. Despite the fact Reaper already had huge, bigger wings to cradle her in. 

"You never disappoint at this time of year, my little seashell." He chuckled at his mate, smiling at her beaming expression. That just shone in the moonlight, highlighting her beautiful face. "And speaking of my little name for you, I have your gift." He purred deeply, reaching down to see bed. Just laughing as Ink watched him curiously; like the child she was. And just couldn't hold back his desire to embrace her already, as she gasped at the gift he produced. But they couldn't hold each other until the courting was over, and the moon was at it's highest. So he focused on tying his gift onto her wrist.  
"So you don't forget things I tell you, when you leave." He explained, securing the beautiful kelp bracelet. It had shells plaited into it, tiny little ones, that were close enough together, to make a quiet jingling sound. It was quiet to him, but he knew she'd hear it loud and clear. Especially as she rattled it a bit, with a grin.

"I love it, I love it!" She giggled, propelling herself forward to hug him. But used her hands to put on the brakes, with a soft sigh. Then perked up, as she remembered his present. She dug about in her purse, grinning as she found it. "I need you to close your eyes." She told him, trying to sound a little bit more calm, and dominating. But it wasn't hard to hide her excitement. And Reaper smiling, as he silently did as he was told; wasn't helping her stay composed.  
But, she used images of what he do to her, once he saw his gift. To calm herself down. Shivering a little, as she felt her folds open up at the thought of him being so rough with her. But she kept herself focused, removing her usual coverer, and wedging it under a nearby rock, so it wouldn't float away. Then she pulled the new and much more revealing garment over her head and chest. Adjusting the ribbon like Dream had done. Then she brushed her fingers through her silky wet locks, making herself look presentable. Biting her lip, as she saw the moon finally reach it's final point in the night sky. She went up for a bit deep of breath, then quickly came back down. Holding onto her lover's dark arms, not wanting to keep him waiting any longer. 

"Open them~" She purred, using the most seductive tone she could muster. Smirking, to make sure that her face was telling him she was ready to go. Just desperate for him to ravage her.  
And his eyes widened, as he saw the revealing outfit she was wearing. His claspers immediately jumping into action, as he threw himself at her. Not even bothering with foreplay, as he shoved his long dick inside her intricate folds and passage to her womb. So many twists and turns he had to navigate. They didn't mate often, neither of them having the time for it. And Ink didn't usually feel like it, so it felt like his first time exploring her complicated body all over again. And he always loved it, and could tell Ink currently felt the same way. From her pleasured gasp, that didn't have an element in surprise.  
But he put thoughts of doubt in the back of his mind, as he started to slowly but sharply thrust into her. Going deep every time; which was just the way she liked it. Especially when he miscalculated where he was, under the heat of pleasure, and made her finish early. But they were both trying to drag this out. Breeding usually lasting less than a minute, for both of them. But this was special, so they had to make it last. So it was really memorable for Ink. 

"Ray, w-wait!" Ink yelped in the middle of a long moan, as he brushed up against one of her tight turns. And he repositioned himself, to be in a better place to thrust. Grunting, as he latched his teeth onto her wrist. Giving her marks, as he held her firmly in place, as he slammed into her over and over. Ink scrabbling for his hair, with her free, left hand. Gripping at the black short strands, as he pounded her into the safety of his wings, that were cradling her close. And when he realised she wasn't going anywhere, he let go of her arm, and licked at her chest. Nudging the cover up, and attacking her sucklings with his small teeth. 

Ink then became very loud, as a result of the two sources of pleasure he was giving her. Completely new pleasure, too. Which she loved even more. And it was becoming near impossible, to stop herself from finishing right now. She whined and moaned loudly, throwing her head back with a loud cry, as he started to slam against her wall.  
"I can't hold on, Ray!" She yelled desperately to him, needing him to finish with her. Deciding to squeeze around him tightly, in a attempt to make him release inside of her. 

Reaper let out a loud groan, as he felt Ink squeeze his so tightly, that it felt like he was losing circulation.  
"For you, seashell!" He moaned out to her, deciding to bite down hard on her collar bone. As he finally released his huge amount of sperm inside of her. Ink's body twitching helplessly, as she followed suit. Their fluids mixing inside each other, contrasting the cold winter's water surrounding them. And whilst Reaper wished he could stay inside her, panting into her chest. She was banging at him to let her go, so she could breathe. 

He reluctantly pulled, despite his post orgasmic haze. Left panting by himself, for a moment, as Ink dashed up to the surface, to breathe again. Their white cum spilling out of her now closed genital slit, as she slowly drifted back down to her forever mate. Smiling softly, as she saw him recovering on the nest she'd made for him. Ink removed the cover from herself, wedging it under the same rock her trusted crinkle one was under. Then she turned back to her big mate, and joined him in their nest. Snuggling up against his chest, as she watched him start to doze off to sleep.

"Fall asleep with me...for a bit." Was all requested of her, opening his eyes briefly, to smile gently at her, when she nodded slowly. Bringing her down into a gentle kiss on the lips. Which she eagerly returned, but slowly pulled away from him. So they could go to sleep, not wanting to waste valuable breathing time.  
And she didn't have to wait long for him to drift off, so let herself go off with him. She didn't dream, due to her condition. But neither did Reaper, so she felt really comfortable with sleeping around him. Well, more like laying against your mate's chest, with one eye closed and half your brain switched off, for Ink. She'd have a wake up, where she'd go breathe, but she wouldn't remember that Reaper was with her. And would sleep with her blowhole emerged at the surface of the water.  
So, she made sure to make the most of calming presence. As he gave that cute white spot on his chest, a kiss goodbye. Then she allowed herself to drift off to sleep, with a smile forever present on her face.


	3. Don't Touch That Yet! (ErrInk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft and fluffy! 🐑 
> 
> Requested by randompasserbyer! Thank you for your request ^^
> 
> Error and Ink are struggling with their first calf's high level of curiosity. A hybrid of the two most curious species of dolphin, is a recipe for trouble. They need to set some boundaries.
> 
> And when going to the wild coast, to teach Hope to hunt; Ink finds a pufferfish to keep her emotions high and happy. But Hope gets a little too excited about the explosive animal, and decides to prod and poke the poor creature some more. These two better learn how to discipline quickly!

Ink hummed softly, as she nuzzled close to her huge love. Letting out a sigh of contentment, as their calf finally managed to rest below them. The little bundle of curiosity just never stopped moving, and Ink knew and admitted that part of her, was completely from her. At first she was proud of it, when Hope was only a couple of months old, and would stare at things in a certain way. The way she didn't even hesitate, when Ink rubbed her against the healing algae, that would protect her health. But as she got older, it simply grew out of control. To a worrying rate, well for Error. Ink saw no danger in it, just laughing. Despite the fact anyone else would say he was right to be scared. Striped dolphins got in so much trouble with nets and floaters. Two leggeds even using this curiosity to hunt them. The same curiosity had got Ink broken, and taken her mother away from her. But still, the stupid dolphin was just in the open ocean; her growing bubble that wouldn't shrink. Wanting to ignore the two leggeds, and their destructive nature. Just wanting to be in this daydream period with her baby, forever. 

"I know you're going to lecture me again." Ink whispered to Error, as she heard him getting ready to tell her something. But he just chuckled softly, shaking his head, as his hands crept underneath her, to gently rub at her stomach. Making Ink smile, as she actually remembered their plans to grow their family. But she just needed another year or two to fully recover, and for Hope to be fully weaned off her. Needing her full attention to be on their future newborn. 

"No, I was just thinking about our new bundle of joy." He replied softly to her, making sure to keep a quiet volume of voice. Nuzzling his fairly thick lips into her neck, kissing along her freckled skin. Becoming a little bolder, when he heard her affectionate whistles. Using his fringed tongue, to ever so gently trace along the black stripe, that travelled from her pretty green eyes, down to her strong tail flukes. 

"Error." She breathed his name, without much emotion in her voice. And he immediately stopped, hugging her peduncle close. Hating her condition, especially when they travelled away from their home reef. Dream's positive, and beautiful aura having a lasting effect on Ink, for days. And since she hardly left, she didn't have much to worry about. But on their voyages to find food, and now, to introduce Hope to new worlds and threats, Ink quickly runs out. Needing to rely on pufferfish venom to survive. Which was extremely dangerous to anyone, but a nimble dolphin. Error was fast and agile, but not like Ink was. He was simply too big, so he needed to let Ink do this by herself. Without Hope or himself. But he'd keep her safe.

He sighed a little, as he heard her clicking loudly. Trying to search for a unknowing pufferfish, who was about to be played with aggressively. Error then frowned, as he saw Ink froze slightly, her eyes wide and trembling slightly.

"Where's Hope?" Those words terrified him, especially as he quickly looked underneath his mate, and saw nothing. She was gone! Without a trace! He quickly used his own clicks, loud and desperate. He was going to echolocate through the whole ocean, if he had to. But his sounds quickly bounced back through his jaw; seeing almost a perfect image of her. She was in the shallows, nuzzling her nose curiously against some kelp, trying to use her echolocation skills, that she had just been taught before the trip. At two years old; she still had loads to learn. But she was mainly just using it for fun, and to boost her curiosity. As she slipped her tiny body through the seagrass. Giggling away to herself; absolutely no concern about having no parents to watch over her. 

Error growled to himself, as he grabbed Ink's hand. Swimming with her quickly, over to their little girl. Both of them, constantly using their echolocation to try and pinpoint her exact location. Despite the fact the only moving thing close to her, was a green turtle. Who would most likely be gently lecturing her, about where her parents were. But those lectures would be falling on deaf ears, as she zoned into her fun and games. Another dangerous trait for Ink. And Error was finding it so hard not to blame her stupid genes for this. But, tried to keep himself from yelling at his dear, dear mate. Trying to tell himself, that she was worrying too. Since she had a few moments of intense emotion before it died out completely. He could hear her pounding heartbeat, and how frequently she had to come up for air with him. She was just as riled up and terrified. 

So much so, that she made it to her before he did. But she froze slightly, as she saw their daughter approaching a trembling, and blown up puffer. It's fluttering heart actually visible, from how terrified it was of this dolphin calf trying to play with it. Calves; especially bottlenoses; were just as vicious as young males. She had a right to be fearful for it's life. But Hope just couldn't see that this creature was telling her to leave it alone. 

"My name is Hope! Do you want to play with me? Everyone back at the reef says I'm really good at tag! I'm only two summers old, but I'm super fast. Even faster than my dad, but he's really big, so it's easy to beat him! But I'm really, really good, and I wanna see if I can beat you; so let's play!" She rambled on and on, to the poor creature, before she squealed excitedly. Quickly propelling herself forward through the warm waters, and reaching her small hand out to touch her "new friend".

But during her ramble; she had been wrong about one thing. And that was Error's speed, usually letting her win, and not wasting his hunting energy on her. But didn't think twice now, as he pounced on her within a second, like he would a seal pup. Wrangling her until his arms, and against his chest, as he brought her far away from the deadly fish. "No, Hope! You are not to touch that ever again!" He scolded her loudly, whilst Ink went and battered the poor fish about, to get the high she needed, to feel. Circling around it several times, using the currents she was creating, to confuse and trap it.   
Error realising, that Hope's mother's entrancing dance with death, was far more interesting, Jan listening to his telling offs. He just grumbled to himself, again, attempting to be mad at her. But how could he; as she moved her sleek body, in such a hypnotising and beautiful way? 

And then she finally grabbed the small, fat fish in her mouth, not a care about the spikes that looked painful against her gums. As she threw it up, out of the water and into the air. Quickly leaping up after it, and catching it in her mouth. Getting the high dosage of poison she needed, to love her baby again. And as she re-entered, she let it go, and spat out about a quarter of its deadly fluids; just to be safe. Then grinned, as she saw Hope trying to fight her dad's hard grip, to try and copy her. Whistling to her, as she gently swam over, and hugged her family close. Giggling at Error's grumpy expression. Rolling her eyes, and giving in to his constant need for discipline.   
"Hope, you can't touch that yet." She told her gently, making her child pout a little. But smiled when she heard the 'yet'. Feeling her namesake, as she broke away from her parents, and practiced swimming in tight circles like her mama had. But just got dizzy and disoriented, making Ink laugh at her cute attempts. 

"No, never!" Error butted in, but his glared at his small companion, as their child yet again ignored him. "I swear, you taught her that on purpose." He frowned, crossing his arms as he went into sulk. His mate just laughing at him once again.

"Never say never..!" She giggled, scooping up Hope in her arms. Who was finally starting to tire out, even yawning a little, as she nuzzled into her mother's chest. One of her eyes closing, as she started to sleep. Ink bringing her up to the surface, so they could both briefly breathe. Wanting their little one to be asleep as long as possible. Then she looked back to Error, as he smiled softly at the cute sight. Before quickly looking away again, in a false attempt to be angry at her. 

"That was irresponsible showing her that. I really should just punish you like I would her." He glared at his mate, who simply rolled her eyes again. He talked so much about punishing her, when they first properly met and starting to battle over destruction and creation. He always claimed that he'd eat, and give her a huge scar that would never heal. But she always made fun of him it. 

"Like how you used to claim you'd eat me, the next time I helped create life? Yeah, that still hasn't worked out for you, has it?" She chortled, but still trying to keep the noise down. Grinning victoriously, as he backed down at that bittersweet reminder of how life used to be.

"I'll go find where the seals pups are." He glowered at her, before swiftly swimming away from them. Ink just smiling, as she gently followed suit. Holding their small calf close. They named her Hope, because Ink's previous pod had just witnessed another death due to two leggeds. And everyone saw this cute little calf, as a glimmer of hope. Those cute little blue eyes, were far too innocent and pure for anyone to exploit. Some even claimed that Nightmare wouldn't do anything to her, so surely, a two legged wouldn't either.   
Ink knew some wouldn't care, but surely most would. Like those people that saved Error, from living a cruel life on land. Now he'd live a longer life, carefree, and with calves he could actually raise and teach his to survive. He adored Hope, and Ink just loved that about him.   
How despite the fact he could bring down Nightmare, if he really wanted to. The most feared and calculated predator in the ocean; that would hunt sperm whales, even blues if he wanted. But the moment that little calf entered his world; he just melted. From greatest predator, to it be greatest father overnight.   
And Ink couldn't wait, to see him get even softer, as their family expanded hugely.


	4. A Bundle of Joy (ErrInk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! 🐑
> 
> Ink and Error went from mortal enemies, constantly at each other's throats over the forces of nature they control. But as human activity got out of control, they were forced by Dream and every other ruler to work together. Error wiping out invasive species, waste and nets. Whilst Ink replenished everything that had died due to those problems. They quickly grew an attraction for each other; despite their stupid size difference. And, they quickly turned into lovers. Which lead to messing around, practicing with poses that wouldn't produce anything. Well; that's what they thought. 
> 
> Requested by Quail. Thank you!

Ink frowned slightly, as she saw all the females in her pod start to flirt with the males of their choosing. They were ovulating, and wanting calves again. Ink always avoided these times of year, since she was technically taken by Error, and didn't have much interest in sex anyways. But she'd usually be away on her own, by now, to avoid young males. Using her own period that was synced with her pod's; to know when to leave. But she was late, which never ever happened. She sighed a little, as she felt Herte, one of the most dominant males, use his echolocation on her. She felt the gentle massaging hum, through her skin, and knew he was checking if she was "ready". But he quickly backed off, which wasn't like him. A grown present, as she quickly swam to look her in the eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked quickly, looking slightly irritated. Especially when Ink looked surprised and shocked. Not knowing what to say with that. Especially as her fellow females started to crowd near her. the amount of echolocation pulsing through her body, becoming so horribly overwhelming. She now knows what it's like to be a nearby fish or squid. And didn't like the feeling whatsoever. Even more so, now that they all looked happy for her. Rushing over to hug and fuss over her.

"Your first pregnancy, Inky!" One chirped, playing with her hair. Whilst another was feeling along her peduncle with curiosity. Trying to optimistically see if she could feel anything there. Without a care in the world for Ink's personal space.  
She felt swarmed, as they asked her so many questions. But one stuck out to her the most.  
"Who's the father? It can't be one of ours. Did you get caught out by some young males?" That was the question that made Ink realise something absolutely vital. Those positions; that she and Error both knew couldn't produce a calf; were wrong. Or they did them wrong. Or- whatever! She just knew she needed to talk to Error now. 

Without even saying anything, she dashed out of her pod's claustrophobic grasp, and swam to the reef as fast as she could. Not needing to use her echolocation, to know where he would be, as she propelled herself through the surface waves. Needing to breathe almost constantly, as her heart pounded. It feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest! The last time she had been in such a frenzy, was when she got caught in a net off the coast of her birthplace. If Red hadn't been passing by; she would've drowned.  
And it was that same feeling now; like her organs were being pushed up into her mouth. Like she couldn't breathe, her blowhole gasping for it, despite getting fresh air so often. Why was she feeling like this now? This wasn't a life or death situation. Was it?! Calves we're supposed to be a good thing, right? Right! A new hope, and a new generation. But then why did this feel so wrong? Why did it feel like Error was about to turn his back on her? Swim away back up north. Far enough, that she couldn't follow him. Past the basking shark trail; where he would forget about her. Where she didn't exist. 

That feeling of being forgotten, made her panic. Her biggest fear; as it had happened, so, so many times in her life. That was still short; she had fifty to sixty summers left of more abandons. Even the calf she was currently carrying, would leave her for another family, as they grew up. And Ink would get left behind again. It's likely even Dream will forget about her; as Nightmare constantly likes to remind her. The shark, squid like creature would probably be reeling off her feelings right now. 

But then she was quickly awaken from her thoughts, as she saw Error right in front of her. Trying to stalk a lion fish. One wrong move, and it could kill him. But here was Ink; desperately trying to put the brakes on. But from swimming so quickly for so long; she couldn't pull herself back into an emergency stop.  
"Error..!!" She tried to yell out in warning. But was too late, as she crashed into his chest.  
Thanks to his huge size, they didn't bang against any of the precious coral structures. But his prey quickly escaped, thanks to his companion's sheer volume. Who just smiled sheepishly, as she could tell he was frustrated at her. 

"This better be good." He quickly snapped at her, that forever scowl on his round, slightly fat face. But said scowl, softened, as soon as he noticed Ink start to look anxious. Something she very rarely showed around others. Which immediately concerned him. Gently taking a hold of her freckled hands, kissing them softly. Wanting to show her that he wasn't really mad at her. But that didn't seem to be the reason.  
"Inky...what's wrong?" He asked, his voice soft, and greatly concerned for her. Slowly moving one of his hands away from her's, to push her long hair out of her eyes. So he could make contact with those pretty orbs. Frowning, as she hiccuped, instead of speaking. But he was patient with her. Encouraging her to breathe, before trying to speak again. 

"Y-You're going to be a father." She whispered to him, her body shaking at the fear of his reaction. She just wished she could know what he was thinking. How he felt about this news. Her chest tightening, as she saw the shock and surprise in his face. 

"I- How?" He asked quickly, trying to rack through the reasons in his mind. A confused frown starting to appear on his squinted eyes. "We didn't actually enter-" He tried to say, but then stopped himself in realisation. "Oh stars, I finished inside you. Y-You won't remember, because you were first. But when you were out of it, I guess it happened then." Error told her honestly, hoping that Ink wasn't upset at him for this. Not wanting this to rip their relationship apart, like a shark would with a carcass. But he was just clueless, it being so hard to see through her fake emotions. And get to her true feelings and opinions. Hopefully; they were the same as his. 

And she slowly started to nod, squeezing his hand tight. Processing that, and moving herself, so that she was resting her head on his chest. Listening to his slow heartbeat, and trying to let it relax her. This calf was a good thing. It was bad timing; but it was an adventure she knew she had to go on, at one point or another. And she was just so glad it was with Error. Now; all she needed was for him to feel the same way. Because if he didn't want them; it was goodbye. Which broke her heart, but he was a destroyer. That was in his nature. So I she got herself internally ready for her next abandonment. Already planning how she would explain all this to, and then feed off Dream.  
But his reaction caught her off guard, as he hugged her close. Almost squeezing her a squeeze too tight. Before releasing her, to reach down, and rub at her freckled underbelly. A huge, satisfied smile stretching across his black, scarred face. Looking so overwhelmed; with joy. A huge weight being lifted off both of their shoulders. 

"My own calf. B-By my choice." His voice was shaking, from the pure happiness and disbelief in his voice. "And with you, not some random orca that I can't understand." He laughed, hugging her waist close. As she tackled her down lightly against the seabed. Making his cute little dolphin giggle and squeal in delight. Their stupid sounding laughter filling the reef. Letting everyone, even from miles away, know how truly happy they were.  
He kissed her all over, ignoring the rustle seaweed that always covered her mounds up. Grinning up at her. "You won't be wearing that for much longer." He chuckled, before continuing down to the flat ring of her belly button. "And you'll be giving them everything through this, and they'll have this reminder of you forever." He cooed, Ink laughing and rolling her eyes at his new found softness. But couldn't deny that she enjoyed the attention. Especially from him.

"And you'll be helping me feed them in winter, dada." She reminded him, using that word to see how Error would react, smiling cheekily at him. As she kissed her happily in the lips, seeming to love being called that. Both of their lips forming smiles against each other, spreading their joy into each other, and making them feel overpowered with it. The sweet kiss, was setting off soft swirls and turns in Ink's gut. Error made it get all tied up in a wonderful feeling knot. But another knot was forming in her chest. A nagging one, that told her to get up to the surface now.  
So she listened, but still kept herself connected with Error. Breathing through her blowhole, as they both broke the surface. She could hear Error doing the same. And he, was sadly the one to pull away. Smiling softly at her, as he kissed the cute grove of her nose. Before dragging her back under. 

Immediately going back to nuzzling his face into her belly. Using his clicks and creaking calls, to search inside her womb. Ink giving him a gentle giggle, at the tickling sensation, of having her insides looked at. Smiling down at him, and playing with his frail hair. As he gasped happily, upon seeing their bundle of joy. Barely the size of a tiny little reef fish. So cute! Well, they didn't exactly look cute. But he could definitely see that the pink blob, had a bump towards Ink's entrance; that was slowly forming into a tail. With similar, tiny bumps for their future fins. But still no obvious face yet. The key word being yet. He knew that he'd get to see them grow into a little dolphin, and watch them get bigger and bigger; until they were finally ready to come out, and see the beautiful world for themselves. He didn't care what species they were; but he was silently hoping that an orca wouldn't be her first calf. And that they'd be in the long line of their offspring; that was still to come. 

Then he saw them squirm a tiny bit, and grinned happily. Immediately moving away, and kissing Ink's melon. "They moved, they moved!" He chirped. Not remembering the last time he felt so eager, or even sounded like this. Probably, when he was still a calf himself. About six summers old. And he just couldn't wait for their own cute calf to hit those huge milestones. It was kind of crazy to think; that this blop would turn into a living, breathing, swimming and playing calf. But then again, he still couldn't believe that he had actually gotten Ink pregnant in the first place. That they had actually gotten so far in their relationship, without either of them chickening out. And he was currently, loving every second of this. 

"I know, I felt them!" Ink laughed gently at him, kissing all across his face too. Ending it with a long, and noisy kiss on the lips. Before pulling away with a cute, over the top smack. Unable to stop smiling at him, as they were both acting like calves themselves. "And just wait until next summer, they'll be zooming around us, by then!" She giggled, grinning as Error held her close. Deciding to nuzzle her face into his thick neck. Just feeling so safe around him. Safe enough; to say the serious words, she had once been so scared of saying to him. But this calf, made all that fear drip and melt away. 

"I'm yours." She breathed those words to him, unsure how to feel as she felt him tense. Before quickly relaxing, and repeating those loving, and trying vows back to her. Gently taking a section of her hair, and wrapping it around their linked hands. 

"And you're mine. Forever, and always. My squid." Their bond now being sealed for as long, as Error promised. And that grounded Ink; for once in her life. Her breath hitching, as she finally felt truly loved by somebody. And all because, of a unknown little miracle. And this miracle brought Ink hope. Hope, for a forever, and safe future with Error. And the hope, that both her and Error would do their mothers forever proud. Ink smiling softly, as she looked up to the rippling, turquoise waves above. Knowing her mama was watching over her, and smiling back. 

"I'm on proud of you, Seashell." Her ghostly words, were carried across the waves. And into her daughter's tiny piece left of soul; helping with this fine man Error's, healing process.


End file.
